Operácia Jaguár
Súbor:Operácia Jaguár PNG.PNG Kolumbia, kráľovstvo kokaínu. Miestna vláda si už nevie rady v boji proti drogovým kartelom a tak požiadala o pomoc spojené štáty. Americké námorníctvo vytvorilo blokádu kolumbijskeho pobrežia a kontroluje každú loď ktorá mieri na Jamajku. Pašeráci tak prišli o svoju najlepšiu pašerácku cestu, cez Karibské more rovno na Jamajku a odtiaľ priamo do Miami. Ale drogový kartel sa vynašiel a pašuje svoje drogy cez hranice s Venezuelov ktorá sa ešte stále zmieta v občianskej vojne kvôli rope. DEA, americký úrad pre boj proti drogám vysiela najlepšiu jednotku amerických vojakov do kolumbijskej džungle a má v pláne zaútočiť priamo na kokaínové polia a hlavné laboratórium, ktoré patrí najsilnejšiemu drogovému kartelu Boga. Začína sa Operácia Jaguár. Súbor:Aktuality_novinky_ohladom_Južnej_AmerikyPNG.PNG Americké špeciálne jednotky, sa snažili čo to dalo. Hnala ich vernosť k vlajke, ale aj tak mali značne navrch miestni pašeráci z kartelu Boga. Situácia v pralese bola na ostrie noža, americkým jednotkám sa nepodarilo žiaľ zničiť polia s kokou a ani obsadiť laboratórium, tak že kartel Boga bude produkovať kokaín vo veľkom i naďalej. Vďaka tomu, že kartel neprišiel ani o polia, ani o laboratória sa za niekoľko mesiacov stal najsilnejším drogovým kartelom v celej Kolumbii a tak neprišiel o svoje investície. Američanom sa dokonca sa nepodarilo zastaviť niekoľko dodávok do Venezuely, ktoré zrejme cez ňu putujú k pobrežiu, odtiaľ na Jamajku a potom rovno na Floridu, kde skončia v rukách miestnych teenagerov. Američanom sa podarilo zastaviť aspoň jednu veľkú zásielku, čo ale v boji proti drogám potvrdilo názory, že celý tento boj je ako boj proti veterným mlynom. Avšak jediný úspech ktorý sa američanom podaril, bolo ako tak obsadiť po určitom čase hranicu, ktorú ale nakoniec aj tak opustili. Dôvod bol jednoduchý, kartelu Boga sa podarilo zohnať informácie, ktoré tvrdili že Americké špeciálne sily prišli do oblasti nie bojovať proti drogám, ale obsadiť strategickú pozíciu aby na nej mohli nakoniec vybudovať leteckú základňu, z ktorej by mohli bezpilotné lietadlá bombardovať vojenské ciele po celej Venezuele, v ktorej ešte stále doznieva konflikt kvôli rope. I keď táto správa sa dostala vďaka novinárom do sveta, americká vláda ju ihneď dementovala a tvrdila, že Amerike nejde o Venezuelskú ropu. Veľa ľudí tomu ale neverí a vie, že za týmto chrabrým pokusom zastaviť obchod s drogami bola v skutočnosti snaha obsadiť hranice s Venezuelou a pripraviť tak miesto pre inváziu. Svet sa teda právom obáva invázie do Venezuely, ktorá bola neúspechom Operácie Jaguár iba dočasne odložená. Zrejme bude Venezuela už čoskoro opäť v plameňoch. Súbor:Aktuality_novinky_ohladom_Južnej_Ameriky2PNG.PNG Po neúspešnej Operácii Jaguár museli na žiadosť Kolumbie americké lode USS Virginia a USS Monitor ukončiť námornú blokádu krajiny. Drogovému kartelu Boga sa tak opäť sprístupnila námorná pašerácka cesta cez Karibské more na Jamajku a odtiaľ okľukov na Floridu. Kokaín sa začal znova pašovať do Miami a odtiaľ do celej Ameriky. Po čase ale začali túto pašerácku cestu hojne využívať hlavne prevádzači a utečenci z Kolumbie. Štáty ako Florida, Alabama, Mississippi a Louisiana začali zaplavovať tisícky ilegálnych prisťahovalcov z Južnej Ameriky, ktorých začali zamestnávať rôzne pofidérne pracovné agentúry, ako lacnú pracovnú silu. Na takúto inváziu prisťahovalcov začal byť po čase krátky i imigračný úrad. Vďaka pracovným agentúram, ktoré začali prisťahovalcov zamestnávať na čierno, sa začalo novodobé otrokárstvo na Americkom kontinente. Ale to už je zase iný príbeh....